


Forever Valentine

by Kyunesphere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Modern Family (TV), Kinda, M/M, One Night Stands, Valentine's Day, clover to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: “Pretty guy like you being alone, drinking by yourself at a bar on valentine’s day.” The guy smirks, throwing him a look, one Changkyun can define as playful.“Who said I don’t enjoy it?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head with an amused expression.The guy tucks a hand in his pocket, he shrugs. “Let’s enjoy it together then.” He says pulling a chair to sit down next to him.Yes, this is the one.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Forever Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> Happy valentine's day!!  
> I hope you will have a great day!!  
> Give a chance to this fic, I think you may like^^  
> I've been waiting for a long time to publish this ehehehe
> 
> So this is a piece inspired by modern family's valentine's day episode but it's not meant to be funny it's more... explicit? anyways if you know the show then lol have fun  
> if you don't know, it's okay you can just read is as it is and have fun
> 
> I hope you will like the story  
> Kudos and comments are very welcomed and please do tell me what you think because your comments make my day  
> HAVE FUN
> 
> sorry for the typos!!

The light poorly shines on the dancing floor so it looks dark, smoky and hot, unbearably for an uptown bar. The golden and black walls make the place look nice though.

Changkyun gazes around, there’s a lot of people here. He wonders why this place is so crowded on a night where lovers should be tangled in each others arms, happily seeing stars together. Changkyun knows he should be one of those people but seems like fate has different plans for him because at least other people dance together like crazy while he’s sitting by himself at the bar stool sipping his second cocktail slowly.

Changkyun wonders how much more should he be alone like this, it’s been more than he expected. It’s not because there weren’t people who offered him drinks, he turned down two lady and a guy because they’re not like _the one_ he’s been searching since he arrived.

“Such a shame.” Changkyun hears someone say in a charming tone while thinking if he should wait a little or not. He knows who is this sentence is directed to so Changkyun turns slightly to him with his drink in his hand, one eyebrow raised, “What is?” He asks, taking a sip from his cocktail.

“Pretty guy like you being alone, drinking by yourself at a bar on valentine’s day.” The guy smirks, throwing him a look, one Changkyun can define as playful.

“Who said I don’t enjoy it?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head with an amused expression.

The guy tucks a hand in his pocket, he shrugs. “Let’s enjoy it together then.” He says pulling a chair to sit down next to him.

Yes, this is _the one_.

“You’re good.” Changkyun laughs, putting his drink on the bar counter and eyes the guy from head to toe. He’s wearing a navy suit, a handkerchief is neatly stuffed in his chest pocket and his dark hair is styled back, making him look like a CEO or a mob. Something in between. Still a little too formal for a casual bar like this. It’s so obvious that he’s doesn’t belong here.

“Kihyun.” The guy says holding out his hand and Changkyun nods, acting like he is gonna shake his hand but instead he grabs his drink, drinking the rest of it with a teasing smirk.

“Changkyun.” He replies though when the guy takes his hand back with an amused smile.

“I’ll have a bourbon and give gentleman whatever he’s drinking.” The guy says to the bartender, sliding a hundred on the counter.

Impressed, Changkyun discards his already empty glass and takes his new drink, taking a sip with a hum. “You look classy.” He says, eyeing the guy and adds,” A little overdressed for a place like this.”

The guy-Kihyun fixes his blue stoned cufflinks as he shrugs. “This is an usual outfit for me because I’m generally in a room filled with high level people. It’s kind of a habit to dress like this.”

“What do you do?” Changkyun asks, interested. The guy seems like an important person.

“I’m dealing with high price horses. I like to _tame_.” Kihyun replies, gazing with a suggestive tease shimmering inside his pretty brown orbits and drinks his bourbon, holding his eyes on Changkyun’s.

Changkyun swallows slowly when he hears the response, feeling his insides start to tingle in a very nice way. Oh, he likes this feeling.

Kihyun must have noticed his behaviour because he smirks looking at the ground. He holds his gaze up to the guy next to him, “I like your outfit though.” He says, leaning a little to Changkyun. “It’s _inviting_.”

Changkyun looks at him coyly, a smile pulling his lips. He knows he made the right choice by picking a black leather trouser and white silk shirt with a deep v neck to wear tonight.

“You feel invited?” He asks, throwing a look at the guy and Kihyun licks his bottom lip slowly, looking at Changkyun like he wants to rip his clothes there.

“I do.” The guy replies with a low voice that Changkyun can feel right in the core of his body.

Changkyun lets out an airy laugh, raising a brow. “Don’t you think your wife would be pleased to hear you saying these kind of things to a random guy at a random bar?” He asks, looking at the guy with a daring expression. He wants to know what kind of answer Kihyun is gonna give to this question because he sees the pale skin on his left ring finger when the other holds his glass.

However Kihyun doesn’t look like he is bothered by the question. He just tongues his cheek and replies with a not caring way, “ _My husband_ and I are not in a jealous kind of relationship. I bet he’s at some bar, getting swept by a handsome guy who claims to be rich.” He says, taking a big sip from his drink.

Changkyun lets out a laugh, taking a sip from his own drink. Kihyun’s gaze fixes on Changkyun’s mouth with a kind of directness Changkyun never experienced before. Liking the attention he is getting, Changkyun feels his cheeks blushing.

“How about your boyfriend?” Kihyun asks with a careless but obviously interested way, eyes not leaving the other.

Changkyun shrugs, disinterested. “He’d be here if he’d be important to me. He must be trying to fancy a random handsome guy at a random bar by saying he is rich.” He replies, smirking and Kihyun smirks too due to his reply.

Changkyun sees the end of his cocktail, the slowly growing heat in his stomach tells him that he can’t wait any longer. There’s a rush in him, a need to be fulfilled and he prefers it to happen right away. “My drink is finished.” He says, throwing a side eye to the guy. “I guess we both know what we want so my place or yours?” He asks directly.

Kihyun downs the rest of his drink in a go and smack his lips deliciously before he answers. “How about a hotel? I have a reservation.” He offers and Changkyun nods. He’s desperate for something to happen, if a hotel is the best and shortest way for him to get what he wants then he is okay with it.

They walk outside, Changkyun looking around for a taxi but it’s always hard to find one during this time of year. Municipality should take care of this situation. Maybe he should write a letter. Thankfully he doesn’t need to think about it much because a red, shiny car pulls up right in front of them in a second.

Changkyun’s eyes open wide, he turns to the guy next to him and grabs the side of his navy jacket. “Oh my god Kihyun you really did get a Ferrari?” He asks with an astonished face.

Kihyun laughs, his eyes smiling as well. “I told you that I’m dealing with pricey horses.” He says and pulls open the passenger side doorfor Changkyun to sit and the latter does, practically vibing with happiness and excitement.

Changkyun brushes his hands to the leathers of the car and smells the scent of it, really amazing. Changkyun always wanted to ride a Ferrari but to be honest he knows he can’t get one even if he saves ten years without spending so being in his dream car is truly unbelievable. He tries to not show off how excited he is when Kihyun sits on the driver seat and turns the engine on but truth to be told, Changkyun has no idea how their ride to the hotel goes by because he’s too engrossed with the car.

Changkyun waits until Kihyun grabs the keys from the front desk and follow him to the suit. He can see the guy’s gaze is on him all the way up in the elevator and he purposely doesn’t hold his eyes on Kihyun, only steals brief glances and seems like it riles up Kihyun enough because when they’re inside the suit, Kihyun closes the door and presses Changkyun against it without wasting a second.

Dark haired kisses the air right out of his lungs. Changkyun hums appreciatively and parts his lips, lets Kihyun lick inside and push him up against the door harder. He tangles his hands in Kihyun’s hair, runs them down his back, grips his arms, his chic suit, anywhere he can touch as Kihyun’s kisses grow more demanding, more bruising and intense. He gasps into Changkyun’s mouth when Changkyun grabs his ass, jerks against him.

“Sorry.” Kihyun pants against his lips with a non-apologetic tone, “I was too impatient.”

Changkyun smiles, and Kihyun kisses the corner of his mouth, “I was thinking about having a bath together but I guess we can directly skip to bed because somebody can't hold himself.”

Kihyun lifts his eyebrows with a teasing expression, “Presumptuous.”

Changkyun shrugs, rubbing his hands on Kihyun’s ass, “I don’t think about tomorrow much. You only live once you know.” His eyes falls to Kihyun’s parted lips, “That was a good kiss.”

Kihyun smirks, his pride is shining through his eyes. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yes.” Changkyun replies and Kihyun pulls him in again, kisses him one more time, long and wet and delicious. When he pulls away Changkyun feels breathless, he wants more.

“It’s for you only,” Kihyun breathes out, finds the other one’s hand and tugs him towards the luxurious bed while keep kissing him.

“I don’t normally do this,” Kihyun manages to say between pecks.

Changkyun giggles, kicks off his shoes, “I can guess because if you’d do this for your husband, maybe he’d be here instead of me.” He says, dragging Kihyun’s bottom lip as he pushes his navy jacket off.

“Maybe,” Kihyun replies. “But you’re here now. You and your fucking mouth,” he kisses the said mouth, “And, your god damn juicy ass,” he yanks Changkyun’s shirt up and drops to his knees to mouth at one of Changkyun’s hipbones. “I wanted you, and I don’t normally—”

Changkyun tries to giggle again, but it comes out a little breathless as Kihyun begins trailing his hands up Changkyun’s sides, standing and pulling Changkyun shirt off with him. In seconds, his silk shirt is deserted on the floor.

“Oh, fuck, well, I’m glad,” Changkyun cups Kihyun’s face, kissing him again, “Glad that it’s me.”

Kihyun grins, leans in and begins sucking a mean hickey to the side of Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun thanks that he’s free tomorrow and he doesn’t have to bother with trying to cover this forming bruise and he doesn't think about pushing the other one away. Actually he’s not willing to do that too because, Jesus, Kihyun’s mouth.

“God, your mouth,” Changkyun moans, fumbling with Kihyun’s zipper.

“Your ass,” Kihyun replies with a deep voice and throws his own black shirt away.

“Okay, seems like we both have aspects we like in each other.” Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows, and walks back until his legs hit the bed as he pulls Kihyun with him after they both lose their pants and underwears. “Shall we see what else we have in common?”

Kihyun snorts, but allows himself to be tugged along and they fall on the perfectly made bed. Changkyun doesn’t care. Not when Kihyun cages his head with his hands, looking like he can swallow Changkyun in one bite.

“Oh,” Changkyun shivers deliciously under his gaze, “Planning on something?”

Kihyun smirks, leaning down towards him “I want to fucking wreck you,” he murmurs in Changkyun's ear, his hand pressing on the red mark he made on the other one’s hipbone.

It hurts but it hurts good, causing Changkyun to let out a moan. “Actually I was thinking about wrecking you but you seem too passionate so I’ll allow you this time.” He says, blinking his eyes and rests his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders, revels in how warm and firm he is.

“You’re so… hmmm… built?” Changkyun compliments.

Kihyun laughs, “Need to look good for you.”

“Oh,” Changkyun lets out a breath, trying not to squeak as Kihyun’s hands start stroking across his stomach and waist.

“You look really good too. I really like your abs.” Kihyun says, biting the spot behind his ear and Changkyun makes a pleased noise, holds his head up to kiss Kihyun’s collarbone.

When Kihyun slides his hand down and brushes it on his dick teasingly, Changkyun forgets to be self conscious altogether.

"Can we start already? I'm dying here." He says, not caring when the other one laughs at his hurry.

Kihyun brings out a bottle of lubricant out of nowhere and opens it’s cap, squeezing a drop between his fingers, toying with it as he smirks at Changkyun. Applying more slickness to his fingers, he nudges at Changkyun's legs apart, settling between them and smears a swipe of excess lube up the length of Changkyun’s cock. Changkyun hisses at the feeling, spreading his legs wider. It’s an obscene show that he’s giving to this guy but he is too far gone to worry much about dignity. He lets Kihyun hoist his ankles onto his shoulders, exhaling a shaky sigh as he swirls the tip of one slicked finger around his hole, taking hold of Changkyun’s cock with the other.

“I'd really like you to fuck me,” Kihyun croons, teasing Changkyun’s entrance a moment longer before finally sliding his finger inside. He works Changkyun open enough to take him to the knuckle before adding another. “But for this time I'm gonna make you feel really good, okay?”

“I guess I'll have to wait and see if you can do that,” Changkyun replies with a snarky grin, and Kihyun slides another finger inside of him like he is determined to show _he can._ Changkyun lifts his hips, bucking up into the hold Kihyun has on his cock, humming at the blinding mix of sensations. He rolls his hips back down, riding against Kihyun’s fingers as he buries both of them inside of him entirely.

Changkyun doesn’t know how much he can keep up as Kihyun keeps pushing him to the limits of pleasure. So the words spills from his lips breathless all of a sudden, “Daddy, stop.”

Kihyun stops. He freezes, pulling his fingers out to grab Changkyun’s thigh.

Changkyun feels his face is flaming red.

It feels weird and he doubts about what he said but his strange worry wears off when he looks up and sees Kihyun’s eyes are dark. Dark and heated and he's biting his lip and Changkyun’s heart jumps into his throat.

“What was that?” Kihyun says roughly, and he's hard, so hard against Changkyun and Changkyun can't resist grinding against him, smirking as Kihyun hisses out a short breath.

“Do you like that?” Changkyun asks in a whisper, his confidence is growing. He’s the luckiest man in the world. “Daddy?”

“Fuck yes, baby,” Kihyun says like a growl, almost, and Changkyun is caught between moaning and laughing when Kihyun’s lips find his neck, sucking so hard that Changkyun can imagine the bloom of a red-purple mark is shaping and writhes, arms and legs tight around Kihyun’s back as the other’s hand finds his dick, tugging mercilessly.

“Please,” Changkyun begs mindlessly, grinding down in his hand and licking his lips at the thought of Kihyun rolling inside him, “please please– “

“I got you,” Kihyun murmurs, rough and somehow amused, too, and he flexes his fingers on Changkyun’s ass and lifts him again, drawing a shocked moan from Changkyun as their hips roll together.

“Wait.” Changkyun says when his mind is coherent for moment, digging his fingers in Kihyun’s shoulders and making him stop.

“What happened baby?” Kihyun stares at him curiously so Changkyun slides his hand to his cock, lifting an eyebrow at the guy suggestively.

“You got plans?” Kihyun arches an eyebrow and Changkyun gets out of his hold and pushes Kihyun to his back, making him lean against the huge headboard.His mouth waters as he thinks about tracing the vein on the underside of Kihyun’s cock and making plans to trace it with his tongue; watching a bead of pre-come slick at the tip and begin to roll over the head.

It doesn't take much time before Changkyun is pressing the flat of his tongue to it and sighing, just a little, playing it up for Kihyun’s benefit. He’s good at it, Changkyun knows that. He can make Kihyun feel good just how he makes Changkyun feel great. With the years of practicing he takes the head in his mouth, fastening his lips tight and hollowing his cheeks because he knows he looks good like this, on his knees with a dick in his mouth and his lips pursed all pretty. He knows Kihyun will like this.

“Fuck,” Kihyun mutters under his breath, and a hand slides into Changkyun’s blonde hair but he doesn't tug or pull, and Changkyun almost wishes him to do that but he's grateful, because Kihyun is big to fuck his mouth without easing him into it. He starts easing down, breathing through his nose and opening his mouth wide to take it, gasping when Kihyun’s cock nudges the back of his throat. Kihyun pets his hair softly then, “It's okay, baby, take as much as you can,” he says and rubs the nape of Changkyun’s neck in a way that's very soothing.

Changkyun curls his hand around what he can't fit in his mouth – and there's _a lot,_ and Changkyun would be embarrassed if he wasn't dizzy with the pleasure of having a cock feeling heavy on his tongue, hands in his hair, heartbeat thudding in his ears.

He starts moving, and the first bob of his head tears a real moan out of Kihyun. Changkyun knows this game very well, he knows just how to play it, and he moans around Kihyun’s cock in a way that's hardly exaggerated, but brings a thrill of pleasure when Kihyun responds regardless.

“Fuck, baby,” Kihyun breathes, and Changkyun opens his eyes to see Kihyun staring at him in awe, biting his bottom lip not to shout. Changkyun moves to grip Kihyun’s thighs, grabbing handfuls of his skin and squeezing and Kihyun’s resulting groan is gorgeous, wrenched out of him like he didn't expect it.

Changkyun pulls back, tongues the underside vein and receives a whimper for his efforts, sucking noisily on the head until everything's slick and dripping and there's spit running down his chin. He makes it sloppy, he likes it sloppy and seems like Kihyun likes it too, his fingers clenching in Changkyun’s hair and Changkyun hums around him, bobbing his head and taking Kihyun deep again. He knows Kihyun is close, he’s a shivering mess already. His grip is tightening and breathe is stuttering and he tries to say Changkyun’s name but a broken moan breaks from his lips as he comes. Changkyun swallows without thinking, moaning at the taste and heat and sucking and licking until it's spilling down his chin, until Kihyun pushes him away, sensitive.

There’s no sound as they both pant up for a while until Changkyun holds his gaze up at Kihyun’s blushed face as he wipes the come from his chin and licks his fingers like he is tasting the best candy in the world.

“Come here, baby,” Kihyun murmurs, and Changkyun crawls to him on the bed, his legs and arms are trembling, and he gasps when Kihyun pulls him into a kiss hard, licking the taste of himself out of Changkyun’s mouth.

“You’re so good, enough to make me wish this to be more than a one night thing.” Kihyun says as he slowly switch their places, now Changkyun is being pressed to the mattress.

“Maybe you should fuck me and then we’ll see if there’s gonna be a follow up,” Changkyun replies with a smirk. “We could have no chemistry at all.”

Changkyun can feel his smile as Kihyun bites at his jaw, and then licks at the mark, “I don’t think that’s been a problem so far.”

“You’re awfully sure.” Changkyun blinks.

“I just know what I like.” Kihyun says and holds Changkyun’s chin to make him look at him in the eye, "And I like you." He says and Changkyun swallows, nods.

“You can just— I want you to—”

Seems like he’s impatient too, Kihyun gets the cue and pushes his legs apart immediately as he kisses Changkyun fervently. He wraps a hand around his dick, and Changkyun’s eyes flutter shut, waiting for the pleasure but he opens his eyes, his pupils are blown and exhales sharply when Kihyun murmurs, “I wanna see that.”

“God Kihyun, just do it hard—” Changkyun starts but trails off when Kihyun tugs his dick a few times, his body convulsing with pleasure.

Kihyun holds his gaze as he lines himself up and presses in without saying anything. Changkyun pushes his head back on a gasp at how good it feels, the burn, the stretch, the feel of Kihyun inside of him. Kihyun is panting, muttering his name and curse words as he bottoms out, and then they’re joined together, breathing harshly in the dim light of the room.

“Oh god,” Changkyun moans, “Kihyun.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun cants his hips up, and it’s like nothing Changkyun has ever felt before.

Everything is magnified, the heat of the room, Kihyun’s skin against his, heavy gaze locked with his own. Changkyun’s heart is thudding harshly against his ribs. Changkyun rocks forward, and Kihyun catches his hips, pushes up against him to make him take deeper.

“Easy now, pretty boy. Nobody's in a rush, okay?” Kihyun rubs open palms over Changkyun’s thighs, soothing the tight muscles there. Changkyun knows they probably should slow down, but it’s the last thing he wants so willing himself to relax, he moves a little more, taking Kihyun to the hilt as quickly as he can manage.

“Speak for yourself.” He mutters in a low, needy voice.

At that, Kihyun bites down hard on his bottom lip, groaning. “God you're so fucking hot.” And he starts to snap his hips more and more harshly. From that point on, the two of them are caught in a whirlwind; Changkyun feels so fucking awesome. Beyond the way he feels as Kihyun is hovering above him, his hands are grabbing his skin harshly and their mouths are drinking each other, Changkyun likes the way he’s been worshipped with words and actions of Kihyun mooning over him. Kihyun has a way of talking that make his head spin, make him feel like the only person alive special enough to have been hold and touched and loved by him. It’s almost insane the way he finds absolute bliss in this guy’s arms. With Kihyun’s hands working their way up and down his sides, Changkyun throws his head back and moans a loud, wanton, shameless call of Kihyun’s name.

“Shit! Shit you f-feel so good Changkyun,” Kihyun grits out. “So fucking good, baby. You feelin’ good?” He asks but Changkyun can’t find any words to say, he is too lost in the pleasure he’s feeling all over his body which becomes so unbearable after Kihyun rocks his hips more so Changkyun pleads, begs.

“K-Kihyun,” Changkyun gasps, and Kihyun hums in acknowledgement but doesn't stop, and Changkyun starts panting and tipping closer to the edge, “Daddy, please I'm going to – I'm gonna – “ He says, grabbing Kihyun’s shoulders, scarring with nails.

“Go on, baby,” Kihyun murmurs, and his voice is quiet meanwhile Changkyun’s heartbeat is so loud his ears, “Come for me.” He whispers and it’s over for Changkyun.

Clutching Kihyun tight inside Changkyun can feel him coming as he cries out when he comes, overstimulated and overwhelmed and gasping for breath, and Kihyun’s smile is dark and smug as he traces a finger through the come on Changkyun’s stomach.

“Good boy,” he says with a smirk and Changkyun exhales shakily, returning the other one's smirk with a soft smile. They stay like that for a while until they can breathe properly, their thundering heartbeats slowing gradually as they come down from a shared high. Kihyun pulls out at some point and rises to clean himself up, bringing back a clean towel for Changkyun who watches him with a smile on his face.

“Do you want me to clean you up baby?” Kihyun asks and too tired to move, Changkyun nods like a good boy.

“Yes daddy, please.” He says and Kihyun smirks, wiping the cum from his skin as best as he can. He moves his hand delicately like he is touching something so valuable and him being careful of red marks he placed on Changkyun’s body makes Changkyun feel warm inside. He honestly has no idea how did he get so lucky. He looks at the guy and laughs when Kihyun throws a glance at him with a smirk, “You’ve seen something you like?”

Changkyun bites his lip, he grabs the towel and throws it away, pulling the other one to the bed. Kihyun doesn’t resist and allows him, getting comfortable next to him. He holds his embrace open and Changkyun snuggles closer to the guy immediately, looking up to him with heart eyes. “Let's just take a shower later. I don’t wanna get out of this bed, it’s too comfy. It’s too comfyyyyy.”

“I payed for two night so we can stay in here as long as we want.” Kihyun replies with a sweet smile, brushing his fingers along with the other’s arm lazily.

“Really?” Changkyun asks with eyes wide. He’s really happy to hear that. He doesn’t get to have luxury like this all the time so being in a hotel with his favorite person on earth is truly amazing. “Best husband ever.” He says happily, pressing kisses to Kihyun’s neck and chin while Kihyun’s chest vibrates with his pleasant giggles.

"I liked this Ferrari dealer Kihyun. You should bring him out to play more." Changkyun says wiggling his eyebrows. "By the way how did you manage to rent it?" He asks, looking at the guy with a curioused expression and Kihyun purses his lips cutely, "One of Hoseok hyung's friend runs an auto gallery. You once mentioned how much you want to take a ride with it so I asked him and managed to shake hands on a price. It was a bit much but seeing you happy..." He says, pressing a kiss on Changkyun's nose. "Totally worth it."

Changkyun coos, his lips are pouty as he looks at the man he adores the most. "I love you so much."

Kihyun pecks his pout. "I love you the most."

Changkyun puts his chin to his lover’s chest to look at him, the way Kihyun's eyes are glimmering as they're directed to him and his hold is safe and secure so Changkyun finds himself thanking every entity above for bringing Kihyun to his life. "Happy valentine, my forever valentine." 

Kihyun's lips are pulled up softly.

"Happy valentine, my forever valentine."

Changkyun stares at him more before he can no longer resist the cryings of his now very tired body. He presses his head to Kihyun's neck, smelling the all so familiar, grounding scent. “Next year, I definitely want Ferrari back.” He murmurs and hears Kihyun laugh before he presses a kiss to the other one's damped forehead. “I’ll start saving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story, please tell me what you think  
> If you are familiar with my story Clover to Love, I'd like to tell you that I've written this with the thought of them being owKyun and owKihyun but if you don't know that story it's totally fine, you can consider this a regular changki
> 
> I hope you will leave a comment, thanks for reading the story!


End file.
